


I'LL BE SEEING YOU

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Station 19 mourns the death of iconicCaptain Pruitt Herrera (1956-2020)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jules Karr/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts).



JACK

So...he knew that it was coming, and it has...sooner or  
later, the pain and loss make their way back into his life.  
No one knows, and will likely never know, that when he said  
to Bishop 'I'm gonna close my eyes now', he'd felt at peace.  
All of the losses, the crushing loneliness would be over. His  
team, his surrogate family, would mourn him, and move on.  
That's life, isnt it?

He'd really wanted to marry Andy...but was that because he  
was in love with her, or so that he could finally NOT be alone?  
Sort of a bone head move-proposing after six months. If  
he'd _WAITED_ ...could he have build his own  
family, the one he'd longed for since his pre-teen years?

Then his surrogate Dad bailed them all out by sacrificing his  
own life. Travis was up there with the New Guy before Cap  
Herrera arrived, and determined the roof too unstable. Some  
call Trav overly-cautious, but caution saves lives. Cap must  
have known his was a suicide mission...and he did it anyway.

 **DIED WITH HIS BOOTS ON.** The way it  
should be. The way that it almost WAS, for A Shift. for HIM.  
Andy's taking it hard. She'd prepared herself before hand, and  
(somewhat-and after their 'friends with benefits' arrangement  
played no small part, he believes, and it was nice having her in  
the house). Anyway...another loss...

She's Herrera-Sullivan now-sometime before the fire that almost  
took everyone's life, she and the Battalion Chief had gotten married  
at City Hall which, in the wake of losing the man that all loved,  
RESPECTED, their shock of this news is muted. At least Pruitt had  
seen that...his Daughter married before his illness took him.  
SO...he'd been alone again, temporarily: good friend Andy did  
him a real solid, putting a good word in with Ripley's Administrative  
Assistant, Jules Karr...JK is a GEM: smart a s whip, and curves on  
top of curves, in the voluptuous-not -overweight vein.  
She's done LOADS to take his mind off of his grief.

MAYA

She feels safe in Carina De Luca' arms. Men have served their  
purpose in her life, but NOTHING compares to the soft, perfumed  
warmth of a WOMAN. She recalls something her Great GrandMother  
said after her Mother died: 'The darkest nights produce the brightest  
stars; for something like this, something so devastating, so confusing  
as to why. When you run, everytime Maya, she SEES YOU, she's always  
watching.

And she can't even rejoice at the news of her best friend getting  
married (in secret, no less), the wound is TO BIG, TOO OPEN, TOO  
FRESH. Now the Captain understands why the BC went into the  
building against all protocol and common sense. To save the  
woman he loves. She has reached the point, she muses that she  
may be in the same boat. Her feelings for Caria have gotten much  
stronger, possibly to the point of...LOVE? It's a new emotion for  
Maya Bishop, romatintic love...being with Carina has brought out  
'feels', which rarely happens. VERY rarely.

Perhaps she'll call her Dad later; it's been months since they last  
spoke. It would likely have been more months had Cap Herrera not  
so bravely sacrificed himself to save his Daughter and Son In Law,  
and the rest of his Station 19 family. At least she has Carina.

VICLEY

Victoria Hughes Ripley excises her pain a diffrent way: by having  
her husband pound her senseless...until the sweat drips, and SHE  
drips; until the bed, and the nearby wall is spotted with his cum.  
many will not understand this method of grieving, and that's fine...  
that's okay...this with Ripley blots the blinding pian-it is HER (and  
HIS) way of celebrating LIFE, without minimizing the terrible loss.

The impact of the wave, the one coming from a distance, you  
can _BRACE YOURSELF_ , prepare yourself for-it's  
the ones that blindside you, take you down, off of your feet,  
completley, that are the worst, in her mind.

Her inner thighs, her sex, are raw by the time that they've spent  
their energy; HIS manhood is tender to the touch, and very sore.  
And the bulk of their grief is spent as well. The couple is satisfied  
that Pruitt would have no problem at all with their celebration of  
his sacrifice.

PRUITT AND PRUITT JR (IN THE AFTER-LIFE)

"Papa. Te estaba esperando"  
(I've been waiting for you")

"Lo se, Hijo. Tenia que cuidar a su hermana. Se caso.  
Ya tienes cuñado , ves?"  
(I know, My Son. I had to take care of your sister-you have  
a Brother In Law)

"Que bueno. Jugamos?  
(Great! Let's play?)

"Lo que tu quieres".  
(Whatever you want).


	2. Dream, My Love

Robert Sullivan feels as if someone has slapped him. As

she turns over, groggy, realizing the reason he's putting distance

between them, Andrea reaches for him, saying "NoNoNO

NONO, Baby; I had a dream, Ryan was in my dream, don't

move away...come back to me."

"It's ROBERT...your Battalion Chief; your HUSBAND."

Struggling through the haze (from whatever is that Warren had

given her), Andy blinks awake, croaking, "SORRY; that...I know that,

Robert; Bobby come on, please. I had a dream, just a dream...Robert,

C'MON", she cajoles, when he doesn't move right away. 

Staying where he is, Sullivan says through tight lips) "What was the

dream?"

Andy drinks some water, soothing her dry throat, before speaking:

"I was just about to leave for U of W: the night before I'd be separated

from my best friend first time in FOREVER, we hung out, looking at the

stars...whatever it was that Warren gave me is causing some VERY VIVID,

VERY CRAZY dreams...I could swear that he was right here; and before 

HIM, I was in the woods, and my Dad was roasting marshmallows; I 

called his name, and he didn't answer-he smiled and offered me a

roasted marshmallow, on a stick...when I tried to take it, it broke

apart; disentegrated into sparks...I could FEEL IT..."

He eyes her, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Asi que no me hablas?" 

That same, doleful look.

"Robert...me case CONTIGO. Tenia cuantas oportunidades a

casarme con otros, no lo hice...A TI te dije que si...vamos,

Amor...VEN..."...she coaxes, her arms open, her eyes pleading.

(I married YOU. I had many chances to marry others, and I

didn't..I said YES only to YOU...come on, Darling, come to me)

At last, he slides back over, allows her to embrace him. 

"Did I say anything else...besides..."

"You said 'Papi', and Mami.'

"You SEE! I dreamed about others apart from Ryan.

And I was not calling for him. I THINK...since he was 

killed so quickly, and I, in my 'Andy knows best' 

mode, did not listen to objective observers, who tried

to get me to take time and grieve him properly...I 

think that that was it. _¿_ Tu crees? (Don't you think?)

And THAT'S done...I said goodbye, even in a 'dream

state'...I FEEL as if it's done..."

"Then OK. Can you sleep?" 

"I can...I need the bathroom, and I'll go to sleep."

"Are you hungry?" He's solicitous again, concerned.

"Not really...I'll try to eat later; I want us to eat together."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter update on 4/16: added:  
> PRUITT AND PRUITT JR (IN THE AFTER-  
> LIFE)


End file.
